Kobiecość
by Zoe125
Summary: o Millicencie Bulstrode, brzydkim kaczątku w Slytherinie


Matka Millicenty jest przepiękna.

Ma jasnoblond włosy, ogromne błękitne oczy i zgrabną figurę. Mała Mili patrzy na matkę z podziwem i wie, że chce być taka jak ona. Tak samo elegancka, piękna i powabna. Jednak złośliwy los lubi płatać figle i Millicenta jest podobna do ojca - niskiego, krępego i ciemnowłosego.

Dziewczynka wiele razy słyszy: „Wykapany tatuś". Gdy ma kilka lat, takie stwierdzenia ją śmieszą, bo tata ma brodę i wąsy. Z biegiem lat przestaje ją to jednak bawić, ponieważ pojmuje, że to wcale nie jest komplement. 

X

Millicenta uwielbia przesiadywać w sypialni matki. Pani Bulstrode często wychodzi wieczorami, a córka z uwielbieniem przygląda się jej przygotowaniom. Mając kilka lat z ogromną ciekawością odkręca szminki i usiłuje nadać ustom kształt serca. W wieku lat jedenastu, w ostatnie wakacje tuż przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Millicenta przypatruje się matce niczym pilna uczennica.

Matka wychodzi z łazienki rozgrzana od kąpieli, a jej skóra wciąż pachnie jaśminem. Następnie następuje tak dobrze znany rytuał ubierania się. Jedwabna bielizna sunie z cichym szelestem po ciele. Idealnie dopasowany gorset podkreśla talię osy. Czarne pończochy przyozdabiają smukłe nogi. Suknia - och, za każdym razem inna. Zwykle jest to ciemna czerwień, ale czasem pojawia się coś ciemnozielonego niczym mech lub śliwkowego jak powidła. Pani Bulstrode unika czerni.

Wprawnymi ruchami robi makijaż, umiejętnie podkreślając wygięte łukowato brwi, zaznaczając kości policzkowe i nadając ustom kształt serca. Millicenta z zachwytem przygląda się wszystkim akcesoriom - pędzelkom i puszkom do pudru - a potem z rozkoszą wdycha zapach perfum, którymi matka skrapia dekolt.

Jedenastoletnia Millicenta zna już słowo „buduar" i tak właśnie określa sypialnię matki. Gdy pani Bulstrode wychodzi, a w domu panuje cisza, dziewczynka przekrada się na palcach do owego buduaru, aby w spokoju móc dotknąć wiszących w szafie sukni, musnąć dekolt puszkiem do pudru, przymierzyć perłowe kolczyki.

Millicenta wcześnie poznaje, co to kobiecość. To atmosfera sypialni matki, rzucony niedbale na oparcie krzesła szal, słoiczki z tajemniczymi mazidłami, no i zapach, _ten_ zapach. Nie chodzi tu o perfumy. Jest to coś, co podświadomie kojarzy się Millicencie z rozgrzebaną pościelą, zarumienionymi policzkami matki i jej tajemniczym uśmiechem. Dziewczynka jeszcze nie do końca w pełni to rozumie, ale nie może się oprzeć fascynującej atmosferze tego miejsca. 

X

W wieku trzynastu lat Millicenta nadal jest podobna do ojca. A ponieważ jest obdarzona dość praktycznym umysłem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że niewiele może z tym zrobić. Pojmuje, że nigdy nie upodobni się do zwiewnej, eleganckiej matki. Dlatego uśmiecha się bezradnie, gdy ktoś śmieje się z jej grubych, krótkich nóg, związuje włosy w koński ogon i stara się przestrzegać diety. Na postawną sylwetkę nie ma rady, ale przynajmniej nie będzie gruba. Poza tym matka wiele razy ją pociesza:

— W tym wieku, kochanie, sylwetka kobiety bardzo się zmienia. Oboje z twoim tatą jesteśmy wysocy, więc prawdopodobnie jeszcze urośniesz. A wtedy zobaczysz, jak zmieni się twoja figura.

Millicenta spędza te wakacje w domu, co ją zresztą bardzo cieszy. Nie ma ochoty zapraszać koleżanek, na przykład Pansy, przy której czuje się jak okazały nosorożec. Lato jest upalne, więc dziewczyna może do woli siedzieć sobie nad rzeką, nie będąc przez nikogo widzianą. Lubi samotność.

Uff, gorąco nie do wytrzymania! Millicenta niechętnie podnosi się z trawy i wraca do domu, chcąc napić się zimnej lemoniady. Na stole w kuchni zawsze stoi dzbanek. Wchodzi do przedpokoju, starając się nie robić hałasu, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mamie, która dzisiejszego popołudnia pracuje w domu.

Z kuchni dobiegają jakieś odgłosy. Są zbyt niewyraźne, aby można je było zidentyfikować, a jednak jest w nich coś niepokojącego. Dziewczyna na paluszkach zbliża się do drzwi. Teraz słyszy wyraźniej. Coś jakby… zduszony jęk? Wstrzymuje powietrze (nie, nie powinnaś, lepiej stąd odejdź) i ostrożnie zerka przez lekko uchylone drzwi. Teraz słyszy wyraźniej. I widzi. Nie wszystko, bo drzwi zasłaniają, ale…

Nagie plecy mężczyzny, stojącego przy kuchennym stole. I nagie nogi kobiety, oplatające jego biodra. Millicenta widzi pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie i złoty łańcuszek na kostce. Ciało mężczyzny porusza się rytmicznie w tył i przód i Millicenta rozumie, że powinna odejść, nie przeszkadzać rodzicom, ale coś ja powstrzymuje. Ciekawość? Chora fascynacja? Wie, że to obrzydliwe, ale dziwne uczucie odrętwienia rozpływa się w jej ciele, kumulując się w dole brzucha, gdy patrzy na splecione w miłosnym uścisku ciała rodziców. Zduszone jęki matki pokrywają się z każdym pchnięciem, coraz szybszym i mocniejszym. Stół zaczyna lekko trzeszczeć.

W pewnym momencie matka wydaje z siebie urywany krzyk, a łańcuszek zsuwa jej się z kostki i upada na ziemię, gdy nogi kobiety zaczynają spazmatycznie drgać. Millicenta czuje, że robi jej się gorąco. A więc tak wygląda owo TO, o którym szeptały dziewczyny w zaciszu dormitorium. Wtedy Millicenta udawała, że słucha z ogromnym zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiała, o co tyle krzyku. Teraz już wie. Ciało trzynastolatki zaczęło budzi się do życia.

Powoli zaczyna się wycofywać, zamierzając wrócić nad rzekę, zaszyć się w swojej kryjówce i leżeć (ugięte kolana, pachnąca trawa, wiatr chłodzący jej nagie uda, tak, o tak, teraz wreszcie rozumie, jak cudowny może być dotyk i muśnięcia wiatru, dłoni, to słodkie oczekiwanie). W tym momencie delikatny przeciąg uchyla drzwi. Millicenta przywiera do ściany, ale teraz WIDZI.

Matka leży na stole z sukienką zadartą do pasa, oparta na łokciach, spocona i dysząca jak po biegu. A nad nią pochyla się jej szef, pan Kirkewood. Dziewczyna dobrze go zna, bo czasem przychodzi do nich na kolację w towarzystwie żony. Mężczyzna niespiesznym ruchem gładzi piersi pani Bulstrode, a Milicenta czuje, jak robi jej się niedobrze.

— Dziwka! — Te słowa wyrywają się jej z gardła. — DZIWKA! 

X

A więc po to te wszystkie zabiegi. Bielizna, gorset, pończochy, suknie, makijaż. Aby się kurwić. Millicenta z płaczem wypada z domu, nie zważając na rozpaczliwe krzyki matki. Kobiecość - jaka kobiecość? To było lepkie, ohydne i złe, niczym obrzydliwy, śmierdzący szlam. 

X

Millicenta nie zamierza być taka, jak matka. Nie będzie się szmacić. To, co do tej pory było dla niej synonimem wdzięku i kobiecości, nagle staje się niczym. Z premedytacją porzuca dietę i z ponurą mina przegląda się w lustrze, widząc jak od objadania się staje się coraz grubsza.

Nie odzywa się do matki, jeśli nie musi. A na całe szczęście większość roku spędza w Hogwarcie.

Zajadle obgryza paznokcie i przestaje codziennie myć włosy. Z pogardą przygląda się przesiadującej przed lustrem Pansy. Parkinson też ma zadatki na dziwkę. Wiecznie stroi się i pindrzy.

Millicenta ignoruje uwagi innych dziewczyn: „Na Merlina, umyj włosy!". „Nie objadaj się tak, jesteś już gruba jak beka!". Pozwala sobie jednak na drobne złośliwości wobec uszczypliwych koleżanek. Przed balem na czwartym roku podpiłowuje obcas w pantofelku jednej z nich, z uciechą przyglądając się, jak dziewczyna omal nie spada ze schodów na oczach połowy szkoły. Czasem złośliwie rozpruwa szwy w nowej sukience Pansy. Wyobrażenie, jak Parkinsonówna idzie na randkę z dziurą pod pachą, jest dla niej najlepszą nagrodą.

Czasem popada w refleksyjny nastrój i wtedy nienawidzi samej siebie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to chore, ale lubi przesuwać różdżką po nadgarstku i zastanawiać się, czy przecięcie żył boli. A jeśli tak, to jak bardzo? I czy to prawda, że w gorącej kąpieli krew szybciej uchodzi z ciała? 

X

Po wygranej wojnie z Voldemortem rodziców Millicenty czeka długi proces. Ich sympatia wobec rodzin, oskarżonych o sprzyjanie Czarnemu Panu była zbyt wiadoma, aby ministerstwo zostawiło rodzinę Bulstrode w spokoju.

Ojciec umiera podczas przesłuchania. Nie, żadne tortury, po prostu serce nie wytrzymało. Tak brzmi oficjalna wersja, chociaż Millicenta nie jest pewna, czy powinna w nią wierzyć. Przesłuchującym był młody Brutus Scrimgeour, bratanek zamordowanego ministra, a wszyscy wiedzą, co to za rodzina. Płonące oczy i lód w żyłach zamiast krwi.

Matka coraz bardziej pogrąża się we własnym świecie. Dawniej piękne, blond włosy są niemal zupełnie siwe i zwisają po obu stronach opuchniętej twarzy niczym żałosne strąki. Jej ciało stało się obwisłe, a nogi pokryły się żylakami. Millicenta nie może jej opuścić. Z zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę ustami pomaga matce się ubrać, umyć, zjeść posiłek.

Śmierć matki przyjmuje niemal z ulgą. Wreszcie może się położyć i spać tak długo, dopóki…

Dopóki nie będzie chciała się obudzić. 

X

Millicenta snuje się po opustoszałym domu. Śpi w dzień, wędruje po nocach. Je wtedy, kiedy sobie przypomni.

Dopiero po kilku tygodniach zbiera się na odwagę, aby wejść do buduaru matki. Boi się, że widok tego miejsca wywoła złe wspomnienia. Zbierając w sobie odwagę, gwałtownie otwiera drzwi. W jej nozdrza uderza zaduch dawno niezmienianej pościeli i niemytego ciała. Powstrzymując mdłości, otwiera szeroko okno, po czym osuwa się na fotel przed toaletką.  
W lustrze odbija się jej twarz.

Oczy Millicenty ogromnieją. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatnie tygodnie nie dodały jej uroku. Niedojadanie, zmęczenie i stres zrobiły swoje. Brudne włosy okalają jej upiornie bladą twarz, ale jest w tej twarzy coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie było. I nagle Millicenta zaczyna rozumieć.

Z lustra nie patrzy na nią gruba dziewczyna o okrągłej, rozlazłej nieco twarzy. Teraz cienka skóra opina kości czaszki tak, że uwydatniają się jej kości policzkowe. Zapadnięte, podkrążone oczy wydają się być ogromne niczym spodki. Gęste włosy wprawdzie wymagają mycia, ale gdyby tak zasłonić grzywką nieco zbyt wysokie czoło…

_Mogłabym być… mniej brzydka?_

X

Po wojnie Millicenta spotyka się czasem z koleżankami ze szkoły. Każda ma już swoje życie, mniej lub bardziej udane. Millicenta należy do tej drugiej grupy. Ma kochanka, dobrą pracę, całkiem wysokie zarobki - o tak, jest szczęśliwa. Już nie jest tym grubym, brzydkim popychadłem.

Średnio dwa razy w miesiącu spotyka się na lunchu z Pansy. Była obecna na jej ślubie oraz chrzcinach najstarszego syna. Pansy nie przybiera już wobec Millicenty żadnych póz. Bijąca od zadbanej i szykownie ubranej panny Bulstrode pewność siebie nie pozwala na powrót do dawnych ról - wyniosłej królewny oraz uległej brzyduli.

Teraz role się odwracają.

Pansy powoli chudnie, a to nie dodaje jej uroku. W jej głosie pojawia się nerwowość. Mąż znowu wrócił później z pracy, trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Znów się pokłócili. Ostatnio wyczuła od niego zapach obcych perfum, z pewnością kobiecych. Pansy jest teraz przeraźliwie chuda i często się rozkleja.

— Ja wiem, że ma inną — szlocha żałośnie. — Dlaczego? Staram się jak mogę, urodziłam mu trójkę dzieci, dbam o dom, o siebie. Dlaczego więc mnie zdradza?

Millicenta poklepuje ją po plecach pocieszycielskim gestem.

_Dlatego, że nie znosi kobiet o obwisłych cyckach,_ myśli.

Nie zgaduje. Wie to na pewno - właśnie od męża Pansy, który tyle razy z zachwytem pieścił jej pełne, jędrne piersi.


End file.
